Assurance
by CobertForever
Summary: Set after Robert punched Bricker and left Cora alone to find solitude in his dressing room.


'_The dinner was over early. It seems easier to come back, I'm sorry if it is a disappointment.'_

'_I'll sleep in my dressing room.'_

* * *

><p>Cora lies on her bed, she tries to close her eyes but Robert's words keep repeating in her head. She has cried over it and still she cannot get herself to sleep. The shimmering light from the fire in the fireplace dances on the wall in the darkness. Perhaps not only Robert's words, Cora also cannot get over the image of Robert crouching down on the couch, he did seem heavily disappointed and hurt.<p>

After tossing and turning for some more time Cora cannot take the agony any longer; she needs to explain it to him. He needs to understand, he must understand that she did not invited that man and that it's all just a misunderstanding.

Cora turns on her bedside lamp, get off the bed and wrapped herself in her night gown. She walks slowly to the dividing door to her husband's room. Slowly, she turns the handle and opens the door.

In front of her Robert is still fully clothed in his red regimental uniform. The only thing that is off from his attire is his bow tie which is nowhere to be seen. Robert is sitting on the floor near the mirror and his suit cases. An empty bottle of brandy is on the floor, abandoned. Her heart beats faster in her chest at the sight. She has never seen her husband in such state.

"Robert?" Cora calls out, she takes a little step towards him.

"Leave me alone Cora. Go to bed." Robert's voice sounds harsh, dismissing and cold. Cora flinches; it is a tone she is familiar with but she has never been the cause of it before.

As her heart beats faster she dares herself to approach Robert. Her husband is hurting and she is the cause of it. She has to make it right.

"Robert. I did not invite Mr Brick-

"ROBERT!" Cora yelps out his name.

In a split second Robert is standing up so close to her and is grabbing both of her arms. His eyes glint viciously.

"Don't you dare say that bastard's name again." he says, seething out the words.

"Robert you are hurting me!" Cora says. He is grabbing her arms too tightly for her comfort.

Robert does not loosen his grabs instead he pulls her closer to his body. Cora gasped she can feel his arousal so intensely on her abdomen.

"Robert.. darling. Please.."

"You are mine. Mine alone." He leans on her neck and suck on it. "You are mine."

In that moment Cora knows Robert needs assurance from her.

He always does even in this state of anger he is seeking her assurance. He must. He is seeking her assurance and her love for him.

Cora starts kissing his cheeks and his neck too. She will show him assurance then if that is what he needs.

Feeling her reaction, Robert crushes his mouth on to hers and kisses her hungrily. He lies her down on the floor. He roughly tears her sleeping gown from her neckline and ravages every exposed skin and he keep tearing until the entire garment is torn apart. His hand then lowers down and tears her under garments. Cora is now stark naked in front of him, her face is flushed. Her night gowns are torn and cast aside. Robert is still in his red regimental uniform. So sturdy, so mad and so enraptured with her.

Cora pulls him closer to her. She grabs his hair and suck on his lips. It drives Robert wild. He takes off his suspenders and lowers his pants and in a swift moment he buried his arousal inside of her. It makes Cora gasped and one of her hand is clutching on his suit another one is still grabbing his hair even tighter.

"I am yours Robert." she says.

Her words set Robert to madness; he plunges deeply into her again and again in to the spot where he knows will surely drive her as mad as he is. He plunges so strongly, so powerfully it makes Cora's eyes rolled at the back of her head with pleasure and she moans and bites. With every pounding Robert grunts, claiming his wife again and again. He sucks on her breasts and neck marking her.

And last they are both spent on the floor of the dressing room. He lies on top of her. His breath felt hot on her cheek.

"You are mine Cora."

"I am yours." She says again breathlessly from their rough love making.

Fin.


End file.
